My Fond Secret Love
by abitlovely
Summary: Haruno Sakura has always hated Uchiha Sasuke ever since they were kids but is it really hate or something else? SAKURAxSASUKE. HIGH SCHOOL SETTING.
1. The First Encounter

My first fic in a long time. For those still waiting for Heart's feelings, I'm thinking of not continuing it anymore. I had more chapters of it but since some asshole stole my laptop last year, I didn't really bother writing about it anymore. Anyway, Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** If I ever did own Naruto, which i obviously don't, I'd name is Sasuke not Naruto, or maybe even Kakashi. LOLZ. But i still love that yellow bundle of idiocy XD

* * *

_SAKURA POV:_

Geek. Nerd. Loser. Those words I am all too familiar with. I had always been called those names. It did bother me a lot at first. I did not understand why being academically skilled meant being called that kind of names or sometimes getting shoved inside a locker for no apparent reason. But like all the other things in life, you get used it, no, rather you HAVE to get used to it.

It made life easier though, knowing I had people to share it with. "Fellow Geeks" as others might call them. I, on the other hand, call them friends. You would have thought that with many of us we could have fought back right? Well life isn't really like a movie. We were strangely content in knowing there were other people like us who were getting shoved inside lockers or their heads being flushed down the toilet too. And besides we ARE smart enough to know that we should NEVER EVER mess with popular people. Especially popular people who have a lot of money like Uchiha's group.

Oh God. I hated that group.

Their group consisted of five people; each had their own prince title.

Rock Lee, the so-called youthful prince. I don't really get his title. What does it actually mean anyway? It's probably because he keeps saying the word 'youth' all the time or maybe it's because people can't think of another name for him since he wasn't particularly gorgeous and even I as a geek can't really say much about his fashion sense (tight green pants and shirt? When did he ever think this was even okay to wear? Seriously though, his friends need to do something about this.).

Uzumaki Naruto, the idiot prince. The title really actually says it all. A blonde guy who knows everything there is about ramen and I doubt he can even do addition or any other mathematical operation without using a calculator. At first I didn't really understand why people would refer to him as a prince but his personality filled up what he lacked intellectually. I can say he is the kindest out of the group since he even helped one of my friends from possible toilet-flushing (though I swear it's because he has a crush on her).

Inuzuka Kiba, the playboy prince. Apparently, a playboy is a turn-on for girls. Why this is so? I shall never understand. I don't really have anything to say about Inuzuka. I just wished that he'd stop trying to grope every girl that comes his way. Have some restraint man! Geez!

Hyuuga Neji, the silent prince. He's probably Uchiha's biggest rival in terms of…well…everything. He's smart AND good-looking. In this age, a combination like THAT rarely happens. The only fall-back with this guy is that he doesn't really talk much hence the name 'silent prince'. I often see him in the library reading some book with his fan girls behind several bookshelves pretending to not be aware of him. I don't know why they even try hide. As if blonde girls with big boobs would have anything to in the English Literature section. Unless they're trying out new ways to make their boobs look bigger like stuffing Shakespeare works inside their bras.

Uchiha Sasuke, the cold prince. Ahh…Uchiha. Where the hell do I begin with this one? He's the most popular out of the five and has the most fan girls (yeah I count their fan girls when I have nothing to do. This is sad right?). He's smart, good-looking, good at sports AND rich. Every teacher in the school adores him, even the kindergarten teachers know him! He gets everything he wants with just a snap of a finger. People like me who work very hard really do find this incredibly annoying.

Oh the power of money. Tsk .

The one thing I don't understand about this guy is why he still doesn't have a girlfriend. I mean he could have Jessica Alba as his girl with just one phone call. Yup, he is THAT great. Hinata and I have these theories on why this GREATEST GIFT GOD HAS GIVEN TO WOMEN (so says his fan girls. I always thought chocolate was the greatest gift but then again that's just me).

Okay so here it goes:

**THEORY #1**

He's gay. I mean you get to strut around school with 4 other of the hottest guys in school. It could make you gay you know.

**THEORY #2**

He doesn't have a 'you-know-what'. It could happen right? Maybe he accidentally chopped it off or something.

**THEORY #3**

He already has a fiancée. You know how rich people are always trying to get their already rich lifestyle richer. They get their children to marry rich people like them so that their businesses will grow big together. Who wouldn't want to get richer right?

Oh by the way, Hyuuga Hinata is my best friend and Hyuuga Neji's cousin. You would think that she would at least not be bullied because of this but we all know that the world is cruel. That damn cousin of hers apparently made it clear that he did not care at all what happened to Hinata and so the bullying never really did stop.

Hinata says I'm good at profiling people and wonders why I know so much about them. Well information like this tends to get stuck to your head when you hear every girl in the school constantly talking about them.

Oh and I personally think theory #1 is true though Hinata says that theory #3 is more realistic and theory #1 and 2 are only there because of my hatred for the guy.

God I hate him so much. He's such a bastard.

And yet for some reason I find myself strangely attracted to him.

I must be a masochist. And I thought I couldn't get any freakier than this.

I can't really explain my attraction for the genius. I know I'm not the type to go for looks. I always liked the simple guys. You know, those guys who you need to give a second look and realize they seem attractive but not in an OHMYGAWDYOU'RESOHOTTAKEMENOW way.

I always loved rationally but could you really call that love?

Okay so my weird and unexplainable crush on Sasuke all started way back during our elementary days. We were supposed to be playing hide and seek but the other kids wouldn't let me in because I had a big forehead which they happily referred to as 'mirrorhead' instead of 'forehead' since mine was so shiny you could see your reflection of it.

I personally did not understand what my forehead had to do with the game. Apparently, human being can be bitches and bastards at any age.

Anyway, so there was this one kid whose name I permanently erased from my mind, who continuously kept teasing me about it. He kept poking my forehead while saying "so shiny!" over and over again. Apparently this kid had a very shallow concept of entertainment.

And so I kept crying silently while he did that to me. I swear to God I thought that torture would never end but it did. What happened? Sasuke (I call him by his first in my head. Pathetic I know.) happened.

When I noticed that the poking stopped, his back facing towards me was the first thing I saw. I tried to see what he was doing and I saw him holding the guy's finger looking very mad.

_Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? He stopped him for me? Ahh…oh no what am I sitting here like an idiot for. I should thank him now. _

I finally thought someone cared for me, that someone realized doing these things to a person is wrong.

"insert name of guy I dare not remember! What are you doing!?"

_Sooooo cooool….._

"uhmm..you see…Uchiha-SAN. I was just…uhmm…uhh…"

I don't think he could think of anything else to say and so he started to sort of whimper while Sasuke still held the finger he used to poke me with.

I wondered what my hero was about to do. Maybe he was going to break his finger (yes I was already evil in kindergarten. Secretly anyway…) or have his men-in-black dudes "take care" of him. And then he'd carry me off to some wonderland and we'd live happily ever after.

I really believed he'd save me.

And then that idiot just happened to open his big mouth.

"it's** MY** turn to poke her you idiot!".

WHAT

THE

HELL

!!

At that moment, I swear I heard a snap sound somewhere in my brain like some cord had been broken, my sanity cord.

I didn't really know what I was doing at that point. The next thing I knew, I was on top of Sasuke and slapping his face over and over again.

I, Haruno Sakura was attacking Uchiha Sasuke. And it wasn't the good kind of attacking.

I didn't know how long that went on. He did try to fight back but I think I was so mad that even he couldn't stop me. It went on like this until his men-in-black dudes and the teacher came. After that, I found myself inside the teacher's office with both parents seated beside me. I didn't really listen to her, not like I ever did. All I could think about was how mad I was at Sasuke. If my body was able to self-combust, I probably looked like I was seconds away from exploding.

Uchiha Sasuke.

You bastard.

"Sakura-chan? Are you playing that Uchiha encounter again in your head?"

I was awakened from my flashback as I found myself outside the Biology lab. I had forgotten it was time for our next class.

"What? No. Of course not. Why would you think that?" I lied.

"You had that I'm-having-a-flashback thing going on in your face." Hinata smirked at me.

"Oh fine fine you caught me."

"You know, you tell me how much you hate Sasuke and yet you think about him all the time. Hmm…I wonder why?" Hinata grinned. Was there even a female who DIDN'T think about Sasuke? The boy has unlimited pheromones I tell you!

"It's because I hate him that I think about him. I'm trying to plot my revenge. Duh." I said defensively.

"Uhuh. Sure. Whatever you say."

"Argh. Come on. It's time for class."

I motioned for us to enter the classroom. And what I thought was just another normal day turned out to be something that I would have never expected.


	2. Heaven and Hell rolled in one

MY FOND SECRET LOVE

CHAPTER 2: HEAVEN AND HELL ROLLED IN ONE

The class was still in chaos when we entered. Apparently the teacher wasn't here yet so everyone was talking and going around the room. Hinata and I sat at the back like we always do, geek rule I guess.

"Hey did you hear? Sasuke's schedule is being sold on ebay!"

"What?! No way! Did someone buy it already?"

"Nope. The offer stands till midnight tonight. I think it's already on a thousand dollars!"

I sighed to myself. What has the world come to? And is it even legal to sell someone's schedule?

"Hey Sakura. Aren't you going to try to buy it too?" Hinata suggested to me. I turned to look at her like I wanted to slap her face and bring her back to reality. As if I'd do something like that. Geez.

"Hinata. Are you on drugs? You are aren't you? That's the only reason you why you would even ask me that question."

"Well you know it could be useful for your so-called revenge/love journey."

"Okay first of all I cannot believe you just referred to my revenge as a love journey. Second of all I am not THAT desperate as to buy his schedule online to get my revenge. I will someday but I am not spending a cent on that guy. EVER."

"TRUE. You are very cheap."

"Well don't shower me with compliments now." Hinata and I laughed together. I was about to say something about the love journey comment when I suddenly heard the door open loudly.

"Kyaaaa!! It's Sasuke-sama!!"

SAMA? Are they serious? My gawd…

All the girls in the room quickly got up and headed towards Sasuke. They actually kind of reminded me of a huge wave ready to crash on the seashore. And yes I can't believe I just compared Sasuke to a seashore. I think I just insulted Mother Nature.

"Hey Sasuke-KUN! I didn't know you were in this class. I though you hated Chemistry."

" The biology class was already full so I took Chemistry instead."

Really? That's new. Even if the class was actually full, knowing him and his pheromones he could get away with seducing the 20 something Biology teacher who obviously looked liked she didn't have a boyfriend. I could picture her melting then evaporating from just Sasuke's gaze.

"Oh well that's not too bad. You get to be with us right Sasuke-kun?" the girl to Sasuke's right smiled her 'sexy' smile at him.

"Hn."

It still amazes how much resistance he has. Any normal guy would already have a nose bleed with that girl's move.

"Is he really not interested?"

"Who is?"

_Crap. Did I just say that out aloud?_

I looked up to see Sasuke leaning on my seat with that stupid smirk of his plastered on his face.

"Talking yourself can be a sign of stress Haruno-san. Maybe you should give that BIG forehead of yours a rest."

What?! Did that bastard just say what I think he did?! I was about to shove my ballpen up his nose when the teacher finally came in.

"Okay, settle down class. "

Everyone was forced to take a seat while the teacher passed out some papers.

"As you all know, your final grade will be coming from your Chemistry project which you will be doing by two's. And no, Mr. Uzumaki, being moral support does NOT count."

The class chuckled at the teacher's comment while Naruto just grunted as he removed his hand from the air.

"Your partners will be chosen randomly. I originally was going to let you choose your partner on your own but seeing as Mr. Uchiha is here…well…let's just try not to have any bloodshed here, shall we ladies? Anyways, on to how you will be choosing your partner, I have written and folded all of your names and placed them inside this can. And since we have an equal number of boys and girls in this call…"

_I wonder why it's equal this time._ Hinata whispered to me.

_It's probably because Sasuke's schedule hasn't been bought yet._

Having the equal number of girls and boys in a class where Sasuke was in was like me beating the crap out of Neji who happened to be good in ever freaking martial art sport the school offered.

"…the boys will be the only ones getting a chance to choose their partner. Any questions, comments or violent reactions? Even if there were, you kids know I won't bother with them so boys please line up according to your last name."

I watched as the boys lined up eagerly to find out who their partner would be. Of course with Sasuke being in this class and the girls going crazy over him, the boys also have their share of fangirl-ing or, in this case, fanboy-ing moments. Coincidentally, the president of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club (yes, he has his own damn fan club) was also in this class though I swear I saw her enroll in Biology instead of Chemistry a few days ago.

Yamanaka Ino, as far as I can remember, has always been the one to grab the boys' attention. Even in elementary, the boys would offer their cookies to her in exchange for a small conversation.

So it was no surprise for me that till now, she'd be the one the boys are beating the crap out of each other for. One smile from her and you'd think someone won a million dollars.

Now that I think about it, she probably is the reason why there is an equal amount of girls and boys in this class. She had almost the same number of followers Sasuke has (yes yes I even count hers.).

I didn't really pay much attention as each of the boys started to scream for joy or cuss at the papers they were holding. I saw Naruto trying to hide his excitement as he approached Hinata to inform her they were going to be partners but that was it. Other than Naruto, the only boy who had my attention was Sasuke.

I was getting concerned since no one has approached me yet and we were already at letter U.

Sasuke tried to ignore the stares coming from the girls as he reached inside the can and pulled out a piece of folded paper. Voices started to drown out and the air felt heavy as Sasuke started to unfold the piece of paper.

I could see girls starting to glare at each other. They kind of looked like lions waiting for the perfect moment to battle each other for their prey. It looked scary and amusing at the same time. I wondered what would happen to the girl Sasuke got as a partner.

Lock her up in a store room?

Steal her shoes?

Tear her uniform?

Vandalize her school stuff?

The possibilities could be endless.

I cringed at the thought of the poor girl. She'd probably transfer classes or maybe even schools only after a few days of torture from Sasuke's fan girls. They can be so cruel at times.

I saw Sasuke's eyes slightly bulge as he silently read the name on the paper.

_Maybe it's Ino._ I thought to myself.

"Well Sasuke-kun, don't keep us waiting. Tell us who you got as a partner?"

The class started to be noisy again. All the girls were pestering Sasuke while the boys talked amongst themselves. And since I assumed that he had gotten Ino as a partner, my attention went to staring outside the window. My mind began to wander on things I claimed important like what I wanted to cook for dinner and what homework I needed to finish tonight.

I awakened from my thoughts as I noticed that the class had suddenly gotten quiet. I turned to find Sasuke standing right beside my desk. Every pair of eyes in the classroom was looking at me as if waiting for me to do something. I looked up at Sasuke and his face was expressionless as ever. I had no idea what was going on till I saw the name on the paper that Sasuke was holding.

_Haruno Sakura_

"Oh shit…"


	3. The Twist

AN: I just want to point out, if you guys have not noticed, that some of the characters personality isn't really their personality. Anyway it's like that so yeah…

* * *

MY FOND SECRET LOVE

Chapter 3: The Twist

The rest of my day (I just had to have chemistry as my first subject and now I am left to suffer for the rest of my day), as I predicted, were unpleasant.

Okay so using the word 'unpleasant' is an understatement.

IT WAS AN ABSOLUTE NIGHTMARE.

I would have rather been stabbed to death and then brought back to life only to be stabbed again. That was how shitty it was.

What happened after I found out that I was going to be that bastard's partner can only be described as "all of hell broke loose in my high school and now I'm going to die".

The boys' reaction to the new information was something I did not see coming. They started whistling at us. Can you believe it?

Whistling.

At us.

Sasuke and I.

Me and Sasuke.

_Eew._

I saw Naruto's eyes shift from Sasuke to me and then to Sasuke again. He looked nervous and worried since he knew we weren't exactly the best of friend while Hinata smiled her haha-your-in-deep-shit smile while I glared at her with all my glaring power. Honestly, she seriously thinks this is funny? I could die you know!

"Cheer up Sakura-chan! It's not THAT bad. I mean…uhmm…well…"

I appreciated Naruto trying to comfort me through this unforeseen crisis but it obviously wasn't working. Nothing could cheer me up beyond this point, unless of course this is all a dream and I'm about to wake up soon.

"I don't understand how he could have picked up my name from so many girls. I mean, is God punishing me for skipping Sunday mass last week?!" I looked like I was on the brink of craziness. And so Hinata sat beside me trying to calm me down while Naruto stood beside her.

I think they gave up trying to cheer me up seeing as how shaken up I was by the matter. I found myself looking for Sasuke and wondered what his reaction is to this matter. I felt nervous since I didn't exactly keep my hatred for him a secret and he wasn't exactly fond of me either.

He looked pretty cool about it earlier though but that was just how his expression was. One can never really tell what he's thinking.

Maybe that's what girls find so attractive about him.

I keep wondering what could I have possibly done to deserve to be in this kind of situation?! Seriously, I'm a good girl. I don't smoke, drink AND do drugs. No teenager at my age can actually be this pure. Even Hinata occasionally goes to bars to drink with Naruto (though she has denied this fact every time I bring it up). I also have never broken any school rule in my entire life. I have never gotten my parents angry at me and the same goes with my friends. Can you see my point?

Then why oh why am I being forced to be partners with the biggest a-hole in school and possibly, the whole world?

* * *

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? You look like you're hyperventilating only that you're trying not to, very hard I might add. "

Hinata and I were sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria. She was eating pasta with orange juice while I was eating my usual bacon cheeseburger with coke. You could probably see the difference between us with just what we eat. Hinata is a definitely more feminine that I am. She isn't really a girly-girl type like Yamanaka Ino. She's elegant and sophisticated, and I always admired her for being like this. I can't even pull off wearing a skirt while she can wear a strapless gown (unlike me, she has something to fill the upper part of the gown with) and walk with stilettos without tripping or looking stupid like I did when I tried wearing them one time I slept over at her house.

Though there were times when I had been jealous of her being able to pull of being a girl/woman/lady, I had already accepted the fact that that was her and this is me.

She was the feminine one while I was the tomboy one. She likes watching 'Gossip Girl', I like watching 'How I met your Mother'. She likes to dance, I like to play sports. She wears blouses and skirts, I wear t-shirts and jeans. She loves pink, I love blue.

Even though we were both obviously different, we got along pretty well and I could never imagine life without her especially at times when every freaking girl in school is out to get me or plotting to get me.

"I am screwed. I totally am. I should start looking for a boarding school in a small unknown country in Europe. Genovia maybe?"

"Sakura, you do know that Genovia doesn't exist right?"

"What!? It doesn't?!"

"No, it doesn't. I thought you knew that, I mean you have seen Princess Diaries a dozen times right?"

"78 times actually."

"Uhuh…it's quite amazing and disturbing at the same time to know that."

Well, that totally made my day. All along, I had thought Genovia existed. I felt like a little kid finding out Santa Claus wasn't real all along.

Why did I even think it was real? It sounded real enough. Well this teaches me to never ever believe movies especially movies about how normal teenagers suddenly become princesses of a small European country which I now know is not even real.

Stupid, stupid Sakura.

The school bell rang signaling us that lunch was over and we should be getting our asses off to our next class.

Now so far, nothing potentially life threatening has happened to me considering the fact that the whole school has just found out that I am Sasuke's chemistry partner by the time second period had ended. I didn't see the big deal of it at first but then Naruto said I was the first FEMALE partner Sasuke had and that Sasuke's fan club had this agreement that no girl should ever be his partner because apparently Sasuke is EVERYBODY'S Sasuke. Monopolizing his time and attention is punishable by being locked in a store room for a weekend or death by humiliation.

I stood up like the rest of the people did when the bell rang. Hinata and I gathered our things and started to head for the door when suddenly out of nowhere, Yamanaka Ino and her entourage of cloned blonde haired bitches decided to block our path.

"Haruno-_san_ we'd very much like to speak to you in private if you don't mind."

Ino talked and looked at me like I was dirty trash she needed to get rid of. I swear that at that moment, my mind thought of a million ways to torture someone socially, mentally and physically with each and every case proven to be as humiliating as being forced to strip naked and strut around campus. And every inch of you for the whole students to see.

Now, due to the fact that I have a 4.0 GPA (it's not that impressive as it sounds like since THE bastard has the name grade), my mind was fast enough in coming up with an answer despite the 'torture flash' that occurred in my head several seconds ago.

"I…I…I…"

Yeah well I didn't say it was a SMART answer. I don't even think it is an answer. It was just how I panicked.

Thankfully, Hinata was there to save the day.

"We have English coming up and Ms. Anko doesn't tolerate students being late."

I love Hinata. I really do.

"Right! Of course. I know how she can be, then maybe after school? We'll wait for you at the gym, 'kay? Toodles!"

Ino flashed me a bright smile before she walked off with her clones. I know she smiled at me but there was just something about that smile that I felt uncomfortable with. It was like an 'I'm so looking forward to killing you later' kind of smile.

I immediately turned to look at Hinata with a look of panic and fear.

"OH.MY.GAWD."

"Ok Sakura-chan, I know how you panic. I've seen you panic and I swear to God, it scares me to hell to see you like that so please, please don't panic okay? Relax. Breathe. Hee-Hoo-Hee-Hoo."

I agreed with her. I myself was scared of…well…myself whenever I have these panic attacks. My eyes bug out to the point that they look like they're going to fall out. My hands start to sweat and my mind just totally blanks out on me. Then I start saying random things like "I'm a freaking hamburger!" or doing things like rolling around inside my house for an hour. Yeah I know that can't be hygienic right?

The point is that when I panic, I go completely and utterly insane and uncontrollable.

* * *

Turns out, to Hinata's relief, I calm down when I eat chocolate.

Naruto just happened to be in our History class (I highly doubt it was coincidental) and gave Hinata and I pieces of Hershey's Milk Chocolate Kisses which were my favorite kind of chocolate. I never was one to like the expensive kind of chocolate. I wanted the plain old simple Hershey's Milk Chocolate which for me tasted the greatest when one is having a panic attack.

"Have you calmed down?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Yeah I think I have though I don't know long the chocolates will stay in effect."

"You sound like your taking drugs you know?" Hinata chuckled.

"Maybe I DO need drugs. If I take a whole lot before History ends, they can send me to rehab then I don't have to meet with Ino!"

"Brilliant! Then you'd leave me best friend-less! You could die from overdose you know?"

"Yeah well I'm going to die either by drugs or fan girls. I choose drugs."

"I'd choose drugs too act--OWWW!"

Hinata elbowed Naruto before he could finish the sentence. She glared at Naruto before turning back to me.

"Sakura-chan. You'll be fine. They said they just wanted to talk. And if anything happens, we'll be here right Naruto?"

"ACTUALLY, I have a baske--OWWW!"

"WE will be there."

I glanced at Naruto who was still rubbing his stomach where Hinata hit him. Hinata may be feminine but she sure can hit.

"It's okay Naruto. You and Hinata don't need to come. I'll be fine." I smiled my most sincere smile.

"But --"

"I KNOW you have club activities after school Hinata and you are NOT cutting that."

Hinata joined the dance group in school. She's a geek who loves to dance. Rare combination if you ask me but then again, I'm a geek who loves sports.

"But—"

The ringing of the bell interrupted Hinata's would-be sermon and I DID NOT need one of those right now.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl already. I'll call you later kay?"

I smiled my reassuring smile and waved at Naruto then darted for the door before Hinata could say anything else.

I headed for my locker even though I didn't need to to buy more time. I needed to think of something, anything to prevent me from getting fan girl smashed.

I arrived at my locker without miraculously bumping to anyone or tripping even though I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

Now I'm a nerd/geek/loser or whatever you want call it. It's pretty obvious and I honestly don't mind THAT much except for the occasional taunting now and then (I know that due to my awesome brain, I'll be richer than those stupid bastards by the time I reach the age of 25). And since this fact is known throughout the student population, meaning the boys are aware of this too, I have never ever been asked out on a date or to a dance. I've never held a boy's hands for romantic reasons nor have I even been kissed. And apparently I just realized that Naruto is the only boy I've had a real conversation with.

In short, I'M A FREAKING ROMANCE VIRGIN.

Therefore, girls like me never get any flowers or chocolates, girls like Ino do. Girls like me never get pretty jewelry from their boyfriends (because I don't have one. Duh.), girls like Ino do. And girls like me do not get love letters dropped inside their lockers, girls like Ino do. So when I opened my locker and found a plain white envelope with my name on it, I immediately dismissed the thought of it as a love letter.

An invitation to a party? (the computer society are probably having one of those 'who can set up a computer fastest' contest)

A letter from the principal or one of my teachers?

The school suddenly decided to just drop off student's grade in their lockers?

_Now those are more realistic theories_ I thought.

And so I opened the envelope without any worries. But then again, who said life can ever have enough worries?


	4. The Confession

MY FOND SECRET LOVE

Chapter 4: The Confession

Everyone knows that life isn't easy and that it isn't fair either. But there are just some people whose life is less easy and less fair than others. And I just happen to be one of those people.

What I found written on the paper was a shock but WHO it came from just made me slap myself.

_Dear __Sakura,_

_Forgive me f__or writing this letter to you since I'm too much of a coward to tell you personally. _

_I'm not__ really sure if you know me but you're actually the reason I go to the library as often as I can. I find it very cute that you wrinkle your nose whenever you try to solve a math question._

_Anyway the point of this letter is to finally tell you that I like you so…_

_I like you._

_I know you and I don't know each other at all but I hope you'll give me a chance to get to know you and for you to know me as well. And so I'll be waiting for your answer by the end of this week. _

_Love,_

_Hyuuga Neji_

Neji…Hyuuga Neji…

…………………………

BRAIN LOADING 80

…………………………

HYUUGA NEJI?!

Thank God I was able to hold onto my locker before I could faint. This has got to be some sick joke. I know it is. I mean, seriously. Hyuuga Neji? THE Hyuuga Neji? Phullleeease. Even in my dreams, or for anyone's dreams for that matter, it is absolutely not going to happen. EVER. It's just not. It's like saying Naruto is a genius and Sasuke is sweet. Have I emphasized my point enough?

And then it suddenly hit me like a this gong sound was made inside my brain.

INO

And it all made sense. Ino is getting back at me for stealing her glory seat as Sasuke's first ever female partner. She probably thinks I'm totally undeserving since I eat carbs (as if I'm giving up my hamburger) and think that pink is the new blonde. I keep telling people it's my natural hair color but they just won't believe me.

I shut my locker with all the force my arm could possibly produce. It made a loud bang which made students in the hallway look at me like someone who had just been dumped or was going crazy. I bet it was the latter part though.

After I got away from everyone's wondering faces, I headed down to where the gym is. I wasn't feeling nervous anymore but rather I was angry. REALLY ANGRY. I mean people should know how far they can go with jokes. What if I actually believed this? What if I actually went up to Neji and be all "Hey, I got your love letter and I would love for us to date".

I can hear people's laughs right now. I can only imagine the humiliation I would get. Humiliation that would last till the day I graduate.

I arrived at the front door of the gym shaking. Even though I am angry at Ino, I was not yet blinded by rage. I still thought of what she and her clones could do to me and possibly even to Hinata. I had to toughen up. Hinata isn't always going to be with me and I won't always be rescued whenever I get into one of these evil social encounters.

So I inhaled and then exhaled then stared at the door handle for a minute.

"I am going to be…uhmm…alive. Yeah. That's good."

I closed my eyes for a second and mentally prepared myself for the possible outcomes of this so-called meeting.

Okay I was kidding myself. No amount of mental preparation could totally prepare me for this but I was still worth a shot.

I popped my eyes open and tried my best to put on a I'm-not-afraid-of-you look then finally opened the door. All of my anger was suddenly morphed into absolute panic.

* * *

The gym was usually packed with several sports teams having their club practice. On the rare occasion that I needed to visit the gym after school, I'd see the volleyball team playing in the middle, the chess team on the right side and the table tennis team on the left. There would be non-team members scattered around the gym to watch, probably hoping that they too can get in the by the time the clubs would hold try-outs.

And that was the image I was expecting to see in the gym when I opened the door but I realized at that moment how much I do not want to mess with Yamanaka Ino. The gym was totally empty and quite except for the 6 blonde girls standing inside.

She was there standing in the middle, her hands were placed on her hips and her body slightly shifted to her right side. She had her head held up high, her eyes staring right at me and her mouth forming to this sort of weird witch smile. Her clones were right behind her looking as if they would attack me with just one snap on her highness's finger.

"Sakura! I'm glad you could come!" Ino said as smiled at me.

_It's not like I had a choice anyway__ and why did she suddenly call me Sakura?_

"Uhh yeah well it sounded important so…"

I tried not to look at the ground. I really did but my eyes and the floor were like magnetized or something. I know I told myself I wouldn't be such a wuss anymore but it's really hard. She is really intimidating. I was lucky enough that I could even utter a sentence that made sense.

"Sakura, you're a smart girl aren't you? I'm sure you know why I called you?"

"It's about Uchiha right?"

Ino smiled at me while her clones smiled at each other. I hope I was pleasing them enough for to get out alive.

"Yes it is. I'm sure you know of our little club…"

Okay there was no way that her freaky club is little. I heard from Naruto that their club room (don't even ask me why they have a club room in the school seeing as an Uchiha Sasuke fan club can't really qualify as a club. Ah but this is where the money comes in) has ridiculously expensive and unnecessary things like Mac laptops for every member, a Starbucks stall and complete access to one of the most expensive country clubs in the state, the Yamanaka Country Club.

"…and how much we want to protect Sasuke-kun from getting into the hand of evil selfish girls."

_Evil selfish girls? Are they__ talking about me? I should have brought my tennis racket and smacked her pretty little head back to reality. _

"Okay…uhmm you do know I have no interest whatsoever in Uchiha right?"

"Yes well everyone can actually see you hate him but Sasuke-kun's charm can cloud even the most hateful girls' judgment at times."

Well I can't disagree with that. I'd remember the times when perfectly poise girls would suddenly go crazy and drool whenever Sasuke would pass by. His sex appeal should be a deadly weapon or something.

"Uhuh. Right. So what do you want me to do? I already tried talking to the teacher about changing partners but he just wouldn't budge."

Apparently he was giddy from having the top 2 students of our batch partnering in his class.

"I know. We tried that too."

"Right…of course. So what now then?"

"Well we just invited you here so we can be sure that you know your limit. I trust you won't do anything inappropriate to Sasuke?"

"I would rather bite my tongue and let it bleed than do something like that."

"Then we're finished here." She said as she flipped her hair.

Ino turned to look at her clones, signaling for them to leave. They walked gracefully out the door with their blonde hair swishing together.

I, on the other hand, remained glued on where I was standing. I couldn't believe they left me, ALIVE. And I really can't believe I was able to do it on my own. I was about to do my happy-happy-joy-joy dance when I suddenly remembered something important.

THE LETTER

I instantly smacked my forehead for being so stupid.

I had forgotten to ask Ino about it in the midst of my panic to remain alive. But now that I can analyze rationally the given situation, I really can't find a reason for her to do that. She knew I hated Sasuke with every fiber of my being and I guess she was kind enough to leave me with just a heed of warning. The love letter was unnecessary in her plan.

If that's so, who wrote it then?

* * *

I arrived home feeling tired, hungry and confused. I threw my backpack towards the corner of my room and collapsed on my bed. I knew I had a lot of things to do like homework, preparing dinner and calling Hinata to tell her the good news but I just couldn't bring myself to get up. That letter (I can't bring myself to call it a LOVE LETTER. It sends shivers down my spine) still bothered me a lot so I decided to take a hot bath first. Maybe it would help me think things through when I'm in a more relaxed mood. I was about to head for the bathroom when the phone suddenly rang. I picked it up thinking it was Hinata.

"I thought I was the one that's supposed to call you?"

"Eh? Well I didn't think you knew my number Haruno-san."

"Huh?"

OHMYGAWD. It isn't Hinata! It's someone else. A guy? Naruto?

"Naruto is this you? Look I told you I'd make you ramen NEXT WEEK. Not now. I'm tired."

The guy on the phoned chuckled at me. Chuckled? Okay this definitely isn't Naruto. Naruto doesn't chuckle, he laughs violently. Hinata and I try not to make jokes whenever we eat with Naruto. The table would look like it went through a food fight. I tried to think of other guys who might need to call me but I didn't really have that much guy friends. Actually, Naruto _is_ my only guy friend.

"This isn't Naruto, Haruno-san. It's Neji."

"Excuse me?!"

Okay I know that wasn't the most reassuring reaction anyone should get but come on! This is HYUUGA NEJI. He's one of THEM and there is no way one of THEM, with the exception of Naruto and his bizarre ramen addiction, would call me.

"Uh yeah well did you get the letter?"

"WHAT!?"

Okay I have got to calm down and try not to sound like I'm yelling at him for calling me. WHY IS HE EVEN CALLING ME?!

"Is this a bad time? Should I call again? You sound out of breath."

_Yeah well what do you expect?! Getting a call f__rom YOU!! _

I tried to calm myself down. I wasn't making any sense in the conversation and I was not about to give Sasuke something to laugh about AGAIN. He'd surely hear about this. Maybe Ino had some kind of listening device installed inside my phone or room. And yes she can actually do that therefore I fear her. Never underestimate a crazy fan girl who is rich.

"Uhmm wait a minute. This is Hyuuga Neji? As in the Hyuuga Neji who hangs out with Sasuke and the other guys?"

"Uh yeah I guess. And this is Haruno Sakura? The one who has a 4.0 GPA and is totally unsure of why I am calling?"

"Yeah. That's me. Uhm is this a prank call? It's not funny you know."

"No it's not."

"A dare?"

"No, not that either."

"You drunk? On drugs? Totally delusional? Have gone crazy? Had too much coke and ice cream?"

"No, no, no, not yet and no. Do you have any more theories on why I'm calling you? Just keep them coming."

"Nope. I'm out of theories."

"Good. Now I can actually tell you why I am calling."

"I KNOW! You need to know what the homework is for Calculus right? Just a minute, I've got it right here somewhere…"

I tried to reach for my backpack but Neji shot down my theory again. I thought that was it though since I still refused to believe he was calling about the letter. Maybe I heard him wrong? Maybe he didn't mention the word 'letter'. Maybe it was something similar like butter or better! Yeah, that's it! It was something like that.

"I'm calling about the letter…"

Either my hearing has gone bad, I'm going crazy or he really did say letter. Oh! Maybe it's a different letter? Like a field trip permission letter. Did we get one of those?

"…the one I left in your locker. The one where I wrote I liked you?"

Well that's it. I'm out of excuses.

"That was real?! I thought it was a prank…"

"Ouuuccch…."

"That didn't come out well. What I meant was I thought someone was trying to play a trick on me. I believe you know about me and Sasuke?"

"Yeah I did. I'm glad you're still alive."

"Me too."

We both laughed and for a moment I forgot he was THE Hyuuga Neji, the one who has the second largest fan girl base next to Sasuke and the one who's annoying fans keep bothering me whenever I'm trying to study in the library. He seemed okay I guess but then again, I've only talked to him for a while.

"Look Hyuuga-san, about the letter…"

"I want you to know it's real. That's why I called. I figured you wouldn't believe it seeing as you looked liked you were scared shitless today. I wouldn't blame you though, Ino can be really scary."

"Yeah. She is."

I tried not to shiver as I recalled today's events with Ino. I know she didn't do anything to scar my soul for all of eternity or something like that but her aura is really menacing and her eyes look at you like you're something to feed on. I know it seems like I'm exaggerating but it's just how it is for me. I don't know how Hinata can stand her.

"Anyway about the answer…no pressure or anything but if you could just let me know soon?"

"Uhh..uhmm…"

"Haruno-san I know all of this may seem weird and untrue but I really do like you. I don't lie about things like this and I've liked you ever since I saw you in the library and I know we don't know a lot about each other and we don't really talk at school so I can understand why you're confused with all of this but I really REALLY like you a lot so I was hoping that you'd just give me a chance. That's all."

Honestly, I didn't know what else to say. I mean what else do you say to someone who just told you he likes you for 3 times now other than…

"Okay."

I was never really good with words.

"Great! Well then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure."

"Bye!"

"Bye…"

I put the phone back on its stand then sat on my bed looking totally dazed. My brain still couldn't process what was happening. Is this really happening? Does Hyuuga Neji actually like me? More importantly why the hell did I just say okay to it all? His 'speech' was just so…I don't know, convincing and sincere. I just couldn't turn him down right then and there even though I know I should have.

My mind was a total mess and on times like these that I needed Hinata the most. She has this ability to force sense into my brain when I needed it. I picked up the phone again and began dialing Hinata's number.

"Hello? Hinata? You won't believe what just happened…"


	5. Getting Brownie Points

**MY FOND SECRET LOVE**

**Chapter 5: Getting Brownie Points  
**

"Sakura, you obviously are not aware of your own sex appeal."

I had just finished telling Hinata what happened from the moment I went to my locker to the conversation I just had with Neji. She listened to every word I said and didn't interrupt me at all except when I already seemed frantic and she couldn't understand anything anymore. I was still panicking from Neji's words and my brain was on full power in trying to process everything.

"What sex appeal? I DO NOT HAVE SEX APPEAL. Some people are born without it."

"That is impossible! Everyone has sex appeal to at least one person."

"Okay then find me someone who's attracted to Rock Lee's sex appeal."

"………..I know you know that Lee's a special case. He might be hot under all that…uhmm…greenness."

"Yeah and Chouji is secretly buff. What the hell Hinata?! Come on!"

"Okay forget about the sex appeal for a moment. Let's talk about the Neji thing."

"What about the Ino thing?"

"It's not interesting. You got in, you got out. Simple as that! Now about the Neji thing…"

I couldn't believe that Hinata just dismissed my frightening and possibly traumatizing experience with the queen bitch herself. It was far more interesting than what happened with Neji. Maybe. I think. I just really don't want to think about that right now or ever for that matter.

"…what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean what do I do about it? Nothing of course! I'm still trying to convince myself none if this is actually real."

"Sakura stop being such a pain in the ass. You know it's real so just get over it. My cousin likes you and he even CALLED YOU. Trust me, he never EVER calls girls. Girls call HIM. The least you can do for his effort is give him an answer. He even wrote you a freaking love letter! Most guys just text nowadays. You gotta give him props for that!"

I wasn't able to say anything to counter what Hinata just said to me. If Neji is serious about me just like Hinata insisted he is then it would be rude of me not to give him a proper answer and continue this denial stage of mine. I wasn't an expert on love or anything seeing as I just concluded in my head that I'm a freaking romance virgin but I have read and watched enough romance crap to know how these things work.

"You're right. I guess I should give him an answer…"

"Well what's it going to be?"

I already had my answer and it was quite obvious so I didn't know why Hinata bothered asking me about it but I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have someone like Neji take care of me. I wasn't particularly close to him but I knew he wasn't really bad.

I don't know why but I suddenly thought of Sasuke.

What he would say? How he would react? Would he even care?

And why the hell am I even thinking about this? This isn't part of my revenge plan. It's totally unnecessary.

I went back to the matter at hand as I realized Hinata was still waiting for me to speak.

"Why do you even bother asking? You already know the answer."

"I know it's just that I was hoping you'd keep an open mind for a change. You can't stay single forever Sakura."

"Why not?"

"Because it's lonely. Don't you get lonely?"

I sighed heavily on the phone. I didn't know how the hell we came to talking about love and all the other bullshit that comes with it. I don't do love. Hinata clearly knows that so I don't know why this conversation is turning into that.

"Not everyone is destined to have a partner Hinata."

"Really? And you thing you're one of those people Sakura?"

"Yes."

I do. I really believe that. I mean come on! High school should be the time where girls go crazy over guys and stalk them or whatever. Falling head over heels and going on dates and maybe someone would get screwed over and get pregnant or something like that but I haven't had a single serious crush since I could remember. Sure I would find some guy cute or smart or maybe boyfriend worthy but there hasn't really been one I liked enough to actually do something about it.

"I should ask you this question in person so that I can see if your eye is twitching."

Lying, just like fashion, had never really been my forte. I had been told by my parents that I was always bad at lying but only Hinata was able to discover how you can actually tell when I was lying or at least _trying _to lie and it was through my eye twitching. I was aware of this oh so bizarre habit but I didn't really notice that it only happened when I was lying. Fortunately, only Hinata has discovered this funny (for her) and sort of awesome (for her again) fact.

"Look, it's not going to happen. It's too much trouble for me to go out with Neji because ONE: I do not like him that way and TWO: I already have Sasuke's fan girls after me and they make up 40 percent of the population of girls in our school. I do not need 30 percent more to come after me because Neji had temporarily gone insane and thinks he likes me."

"Huh…so you really did calculate their fan girls?"

"Yeah I did."

"That is weird and impressive at the same time."

"Thank you?"

"Okay fine whatever. Suit yourself. Don't blame me if you suddenly come to your senses and switch from Sasuke to Neji."

FROM SASUKE TO NEJI? She has GOT to be on drugs to be able to say that.

"What?! How many times do I have to tell you that I do not like that bastard!"

"As many times as you want Sakura dear but even still I won't believe you. This strange I-hate-you-but-I-really-love-you thing going on has got to be fixed. I think you've confused hate with love?"

She must be on a really strong drug to be able to come up with that conclusion.

"You're going all Naruto on me. You're pretty annoying today aren't you?"

"Hey! Naruto isn't ALWAYS annoying!"

"Yeah you're right. You're more annoying than he is. Maybe tomorrow you'd even join him in screaming "I LOVE RAMEN!" around school."

"What can I say? The boy loves his ramen. And I am so not going to do that."

"Haha! Let's see about that! By the way are we finished here? I still have homework to do."

This is probably a semi-lie on my part. It's true that I do have homework to do but it isn't homework that I _needed_ to do _now_. I needed to get out of this conversation before it turns into one of those weird comfort talks about how I am not going to be alone.

"Okay okay. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I placed the phone back on its stand and sighed as I threw myself onto my bed. I was totally wiped out mentally and emotionally. Today was too much for someone like me to who has a very…uhmm…non-active social life. I really do hope tomorrow gets better but even if I would force out all the optimism in me, I would probably still believe that it could only get worse.

* * *

Only now have I realized how much I truly hate Uchiha Sasuke.

The day had only been half over and I have already been shoved, pushed, glared at, whispered about and locked in the bathroom stall, most of them people claiming they did it accidentally. Total bullshit of course. I've been trying to keep count on how many times each of it would happen but I'd probably lose count by tomorrow or the end of the day.

After with great effort in ignoring the death glares and mean taunts I received while getting my lunch, I was able to sit down with Hinata on our usual table that was thankfully not set up with traps.

I placed my tray on the table and shifting it slightly to my right and let my head fall on the table with a hard THUNK sound.

"I WANT TO DIE."

"It could be worse you know. At least Ino's group isn't harassing you."

Hinata pointed out as she chewed her sandwich.

She was right though. It COULD be worse. The shoving and pushing crap was amateurish compared to what Ino's evil and twisted fan girl mind could unleash. I could have woken up today in a garbage truck in Argentina or something with her power.

"You're right. I just have to stick this out!"

"Well, aren't you positive today?"

"I drank 2 cokes this morning."

"Well that explains it."

COKE = GOD. Or maybe chocolate is god. I have a lot of gods. Krispy Kreme is also one of them.

I raised my head, sighed heavily and began to eat my lunch. I mentally promised myself that I would just suck it up and try not to go crazy.

Yeah. Suck it up.

For the whole school year.

Uhuh.

Yup…whole school year…

Argh. It hasn't been a minute and I'm losing my will already. Okay. Redo. Uhmm…okay! I've got a new motto.

**Ignore and run away.**Sakura Haruno's new motto!

Cool right? Simple, straight to the point and totally easy to remember.

"At least I only have chem on a MWF schedule. I don't HAVE to see Sasuke every freaking day."

"Well I guess that's the bright side of it?"

"Argh. That is just sad that that's already the bright side of it."

"OH MY GAWD!!!"

I almost had a heart attack with Hinata's sudden outburst. Hinata doesn't do outbursts and that's why I was so surprised and also because of the fact that she practically screamed at my face.

"What?! What is it?!"

"You're bright side is just about to arrive."

"HUH?!"

I swear to God I really thought Hinata was taking drugs or maybe sniffed something she shouldn't have because I absolutely had no idea what she was talking about. But I have always known Hinata to be the kind of person who did things for a reason and the reason for her sudden outburst pulled up a chair and sat right beside me.

"Hi Hinata, Sakura. Mind if I join you guys?"

Neji suddenly appeared as if he teleported himself right beside me but of course I knew he didn't. Hinata probably saw him approaching us and that's why she suddenly freaked out.

"Uhh…Sakura?"

I heard Hinata snap her fingers at me to wake me up. I realized then that I was totally staring at Neji with my mouth hanging open like a fan girl seeing Sasuke half naked.

"Oh! Uhm. I'm sorry. Uhh did you need something?"

Okay that was really rude but I tend to not think of what I'm saying when I'm panicking.

…………………………………

WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!

I am totally panicking but in my mind. I am mind panicking. And yeah I just made that up.

I decided to concentrate on something other than Neji so I started looked around and then this is when my so called panicking started to increase that it took me great effort not to start screaming and rolling around the floor.

People were staring at our table.

Yup. They're staring. They NEVER stare at us. No stare No care. That's an unspoken rule in high school life so I guess they care now but in a bad way.

Oh God. I am screwed aren't I?

"I wanted to eat with you girls, is that okay?"

"Uhmm isn't Lee or Naruto looking for you or something?"

And there goes rude moment #3. Hinata shot me a glare while my eyes went back to looking at my food. By this time, I had already started praying to God to give me some kind of miracle. Something, anything would be fine.

Food fight?

Tornado?

Earthquake?

Someone running naked in the cafeteria?

ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING.

"Hmmm not really. Am I disturbing some kind of girl talk? You look like you don't want me here."

Neji frowned at me while my little inner Sakuras rejoiced. Finally! He had gotten the hint that was not meant to be hinted but turned out that way anyway. It wasn't that I disliked him; it's just that I plan to stay alive and sane when I graduate high school. I don't want the whole girl population (minus the nerds) to try and kill me. I have dreams too!

"No! Of course we want you here. It's just that Sakura had a hard day today and she really isn't herself right now."

Hinata was obviously not getting me. I know she thinks she's saving me and being with Neji will make me happier but I really REALLY don't need this right now. Maybe in college Hinata can play cupid for me but not now. Now is bad. Now is must survive the fan girls time.

"Oh right. The Sasuke thing. How are you holding up Sakura?"

I looked at Neji with so much despair and tiredness in my face that he understood my pain without me having to say anything.

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea. I got locked up in the bathroom stall and so now I'm trying not to drink anything so I won't need to pee."

"That is…just sad."

"Yup I know. Maybe I should consider the drugs again."

"Argh here we go again! Sakura, please. You can do this. FIGHT THE FANGIRLS!"

"Or maybe not drugs. Maybe I can get Naruto to have a ramen eating contest with me and then I'll die of ramen overdose!!!"

Both Hinata and Neji started to laugh. I wasn't really sure if it was at me or if the image of me eating so much ramen with Naruto was totally hilarious.

"Oh my gawd. Believe it or not, I can actually imagine it. You and ramen huh? New calling for you."

"Please Hinata, don't encourage her. This school can only handle one ramen loving freak and that's already Naruto. I really can't handle two Narutos."

I couldn't help it. I just suddenly laughed. I know I sound like I'm exaggerating but it felt like I hadn't laughed in years. I was so preoccupied in being upset with all that happened with Sasuke and Neji that I felt like all the humour in me evaporated yesterday.

And what surprised me the most was how nice Neji was being. I wasn't sure if this was an act (my boy trust issues are still there) or if he was genuinely nice like Hinata claimed he was but I was happy he came by our table.

"Well you seem cheered up…"

Neji started to get up. He tugged down his shirt a bit and grabbed his backpack.

"…so my work here is done!"

He smiled at me then made his way to Lee and Kiba who were getting up to attend their next classes. Halfway in heading towards them, he turned back and looked at me.

"Sakura! Friday! I'll be waiting!"

I blushed furiously. Did he have to shout that out? He could have just come back and whispered it to me or something. I saw some girls look at me with disgust and started to whisper.

_Great. More crazy bitches to deal with._

I was about to look back to Hinata when my eyes caught Sasuke's. He was looking at me to Neji then back at me again. He suddenly stood up then grabbed Naruto and dragged him towards the exit.

I shrugged and started to clean up my lunch tray. I tried not to look at Hinata because I knew what her look would be like. But being the curious girl I am, I took a peek at her and I was right.

Her right eyebrow was raised and her lips formed into a smirk. I would have slapped her but Naruto would drown me in ramen if I did that.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"He came here to cheer you up! How sweet is that?! Come on! You have to feel something for that."

And I did.

I thought that turning him down would be easy since I didn't really have any feelings for him and I'm not saying that now I do. It's just that he was too damn charming for his own good and his charm is getting to me.

And now I'm actually really thinking about what I should answer to him.

* * *

AN: Sorry this took so long. My will to write diminished over the past few days but don't worry! I shall continue this story only releases will just be a bit slower. Hope you liked this chapter :)


	6. At Lost

Sorry for the totally late chapter. I'm in between changing schools so I'm busy with the documents and stuff. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

**MY FOND SECRET LOVE**

**CHAPTER 6: AT LOST**

Every day had been like a war. It was Haruno Sakura versus the fan girls. I guess I'm sort of winning since I haven't broken any bones yet but it hasn't been a week since the whole school found out about me being Sasuke's chemistry partner and first ever female partner in any school projects. So I'm guessing I have the whole school year remaining to break any said bones.

Though with all the fan girls that have been harassing me quickly increasing (quite a few people saw what happened with Neji and thought I was going on a date with him), you would think I would have no time to think about the fact that today is THE DAY.

Friday had rolled on by quickly. Apparently running away from angry girls had made the time fly even faster. Neji had been kind enough to inform me that he would be waiting by my locker at the end of the school day. How he got my cell phone number? I don't even need to think about it. It was Hinata who told him of course.

But even though just going to the bathroom alone had become a major problem, in the corner of my mind I couldn't help but think of Neji and how I was going to answer him. I still didn't really have a clear answer. Okay well technically I did have answer and no matter what happens it will still be my answer because that's just the way I am. A 'better safe than sorry' kind of girl.

I didn't know why it bothered me so much. This thing with Neji was supposed to be simple and now it's getting a little bit more complicated on my part and so I decided to muster all the remaining sanity inside me and just try to keep things simple.

Politely decline then go home and rejoice.

Brilliant right? That will be one problem down! Yey for me then!

Besides, I'm probably only like this because this is the first time someone confessed to me and it wasn't just SOMEONE, it was Hyuuga Neji. His…uhmm…what do you call this…HOTNESS just left me uncertain that's all. Even though I am like this, I'm still a girl after all.

I arrived at school earlier than usual ever since I had learned that fan girls arrive late. Apparently it takes time to look the way they look. I was walking over to my locker when I saw Hinata and Naruto walking towards me. By the way Hinata looked at me then whispered back to Naruto, I already knew that something was up. Plus the fact that Naruto would never actually get up this early unless you would lure him with the promise of a hundred ramens.

I thought about suddenly changing my direction and head somewhere else but I knew Hinata would find me sooner or later. Better get it over with then right?

"Hey Sakura-chan! Good morning!"

Naruto greeted me with his signature grin while I smiled back.

"Good morning! Soooo….why are you two here?"

"What do you mean Sakura? It's a class day so of course we'd be in school."

"No I mean what are YOU TWO doing at THIS TIME here?"

Now you see I have recently made an important and annoying observation about couples. There are really just some couples who are so damn 'together' that they'd start to talk without actually opening their mouth. It's annoying I tell you. If they hadn't been my friends for a long time and the fact that Hinata is now the only girl who is not after me, I would have ditched them the moment they started doing these weird telekinesis thing.

Naruto turned to look at Hinata then pointed his head towards me as if instructing Hinata to tell me something. Hinata raised an eyebrow as if asking Naruto if she really should tell me then Naruto nodded. Both of them turned their heads towards me at the same time.

If I didn't have enough problems, I would slap both of their faces and run off somewhere.

Hinata was, of course, the one to talk to me and as I predicted it was about my answer to Neji.

"Sakura…don't you think you should give Neji a chance? Get to know him a little bit better before you reject him. I mean you might later on regret it you know. "

"He's a really good guy Sakura-chan. I know he'll take care of you."

I sighed heavily at both of them. I knew they meant well and I truly do appreciate all the concern they've been showing me but I'm really getting tired of trying to convince them otherwise. Are they blind? Can they not see how much trouble this will get me if I go out with Neji? I don't think I'll last a week before a fan girl riot breaks loose.

"Naruto, Hinata, I appreciate your…uhmm…enthusiasm in all of this but it's really unnecessary. I really don't want to get into any more trouble than I already am."

"You know the Sasuke fan girls would leave you alone if you go out with Neji."

"Yeah but they'll be replaced by Neji's fan girls."

"But he has LESS fan girls."

"Hinata you know it would be wrong to go out with someone for a reason as shallow as that one."

"Sakura-chan, all we're asking here is for you to give Neji a chance. He's liked you for a long time you know and it took a lot for him to confess to you. And I know you think you're doing the right thing here by rejecting him but doing the right thing all the time is boring. Take a chance for once!"

_Take a chance…_

As in take a risk? Doing something you're not sure what the outcome will be? I felt like Hinata just told me to go kill myself.

But I knew what she was talking about. I just didn't want her to know I know. I'm always like this. I don't think I've ever done anything spontaneous or adventurous because I was always afraid of the 'what ifs' that are constantly popping into my head. Now that I think about it, have I actually done something that really made me genuinely happy?

I turned my attention back to Hinata before I go any deeper and get lost in my thoughts of what I've done in my life. Seriously, I'm too young to even think about this and so I decided on something that would at least please them and keep me free from the Neji talk for at least now.

"You guys are really persistent, you know that?"

"Yup!"

Naruto and Hinata both said at the same time. Argh! Annoying couple habits are making me want to barf.

"Ok here's the deal. I'll think about it some more today and I mean REALLY think about it. Okay? Now will you guys stop bugging me about it please?"

"Good! Mission 50% accomplished Naruto-kun!"

Hinata high fived Naruto and I just sighed again at all of this. It was so annoying to see their determination so early in the morning.

"Okay okay now that YOU TWO are happy, can I go now? It's almost time for them to arrive."

"Hai hai! Remember to think about it Sakura-chan!"

Hinata said as she waved to both Naruto and I. I think she had an emergency club meeting today so she told me she'd just meet me in class. I wonder what the dance club would even consider as an emergency. Tutus lost maybe?

"Sorry for all this Sakura. It was Hinata's idea to convince you."

"Well I can see that. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"But you know I kinda also want to convince you. Neji really is a good guy."

"Thanks for the concern Naruto."

I smiled at Naruto's sincerity. I guess it's one of the traits that Hinata likes about Naruto. He wasn't one to lie or say something just because someone told him to do it. He says things because he means it.

"You're welcome! I'll see you later at lunch. Bye!"

"Yeah later Naruto!"

I waved goodbye to Naruto and headed for my locker. I couldn't help but think about what Naruto and Hinata had said about Neji. And I was beginning to slightly (yeah only slightly) sway from my original answer. I just thought that they wouldn't be so damn persistent about it if it wasn't true right? Neji must be a really good guy for him to get Hinata and Naruto's approval.

_No no no no!_

This is obviously part of their scheme. They try to get into my head, mess with it then hope that their words would really sink in to me and they I'd have to realize I'm being a total idiot and that I should go out with Neji. No way. This is not going to happen. I know I told them I'd think about it but when I said that I never actually had the intention to think about it. I already told myself that no matter what, I won't accept Neji's confession for several reasons:

**_1. I do not like him that way._**

**_2. Troublesome. I've got so much in my mind right now with studying and the whole Sasuke thing and trying to find a job (yeah well I'm short in cash so…). My life is pretty much booked till the day I graduate so I really have no time for a boyfriend._**

**_3. Fan girls._**

**_4. FAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGGGIIIIRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_5. They can be a possible cause of death, trauma and mental disability. And I think I'm pretty close to all those three happening to me._**

Their reasonable reasons right? I don't know why Hinata and Naruto fail to grasp the fan girls part.

And while my mind was coming up with these reasons, I noticed I was already in front of the chemistry lab. I should probably practice not thinking while walking. If I was crossing the road or going down the stairs, I'd probably be dead by now. My mind is always wandering around without any warning. I know I should have control over my attention span but really, I'm just a girl that thinks too much. WAY TOO MUCH.

I expected to see no one when I opened the door to the chemistry lab seeing as most students have the habit of arriving late or just on time. And so even I couldn't imagine my expression at that time to see Sasuke sitting alone on our table.

I'm guessing I have already made it clear what type of guy Sasuke is. He is someone you NEVER see alone. He is always with someone, his friends or his fan girls frolicking around him. So I don't know what really happened but my mind went crazy at that time. I was clearly mind panicking and so early in the morning too. I was trying to think of my options on what the right and safe way to do at this point.

Should I leave? Ah but that would be rude if I leave just right after seeing him.

Should I just ignore it and sit on my chair? Ah but something bad would surely happen when some of the students come on and find only the two of us sitting next to each other.

My options were really limited and both still had a negative effect in some way and so I did the cowardly BUT SAFE thing to do.

"AH! I forgot my Chemistry book in my locker! I'll just get it and—".

"Haruno."

I was startled really. Not because he suddenly called me but the way he called me, it made my heart beat faster a little.

"Ah yes Uchiha-san?"

"You're holding your chemistry book already."

Well, that made my day. Uchiha discovers Haruno does not know how to read book titles. Perfect.

"Oh…right…I guess I am huh?"

I stared at the book on my hand. If it could feel anything at all, it would have melted due to my glare. The excuse that I thought of carefully was killed just like that.

"Aren't you coming in?"

I was too busy glaring at my book that I did not notice I was just standing stupidly at the room entrance with my face looking ready to kill even the cutest little thing in the world.

"Ah yes!"

The number one thing that bugs me out about Sasuke is his facial expression. One can never really tell what's going on in his mind and according to Hinata, girls find that attractive. I have always hated that about him especially in times like these that I wonder if he is laughing at me or not. Having a partner who doesn't know how to read book titles and just stands stupidly, he probably thinks I'm killing his image or something.

I really hate him.

I slowly (and when I mean slowly, I mean REALLY slowly. A freaking turtle could have beaten me to Sasuke at my pace) walked over to our table, secretly wishing and hoping that someone would come in and notice that I was just about to come in as well so that no new rumors about us would go flying around again.

I was about to pull up my chair and sit down when Sasuke suddenly stood up. I was so startled since he stood up abruptly and when he did stand up, his face was suddenly so close to mine that my mind went totally blank. It was only after a while that I noticed that he did not move his face away from mine and for a split second, I thought he was deciding whether or not to kiss me. I don't know where that kiss conclusion came from. It's just that, I did not know he was that good looking even up close. And so due to his pheromones flying around me, I froze up just like that.

"Pfft!"

_What? Did he just laugh?_

"Eh?"

"Did you think I was going to kiss you Haruno-san?"

"EHHHHHHHH?!"

I cannot truly express the anger I felt in words at that time. Too many bad words were flying inside my head to actually choose one to say to him. All I knew is that I had my most WTF face on.

It actually took me awhile to say something that made the tiniest sense through the mumbles that went out my mouth. I was just so infuriated at him that I concluded that some people are only alive because it's illegal to kill them. I never really agreed to that statement until I met Uchiha Sasuke, the greatest jerk in the face of the planet.

"I was not thinking that! I was just…just…uhmm…"

"I know. I have that 'lost for words' affect on women."

"You conceited little bastard."

"Thanks for the compliment."

Sasuke said with a smile on his face. I'd like to smack that smile out of his pretty little face way one day.

I was so engrossed in thinking of different but legal ways to hurt Sasuke that I did not notice the footsteps coming behind the classroom doors.

"Well I'll be going to the restroom for awhile. I'll see you later partner!"

Sasuke suddenly grabbed his bag and darted out of the classroom faster than I could say 'icha icha paradise'.

_Man, he must REALLY need to go._

And so I was left there standing, totally confused, beside our chemistry table when the rest of the students in the class piled inside one by one. I quickly took my sit while constantly telling myself to ignore the many glares that I received from the fan girls that passed by my table. I placed my bag on the side of table and got my chemistry book, notebook and pen out when Sasuke came in. Actually I wasn't really looking at the door, I just noticed he came in when all the girls suddenly stood up from the seats and headed to the front of the classroom. It's crazy I tell you, how affected these girls can be just because of Sasuke's presence. It's like they're on some type of drug that makes you go ga-ga over Sasuke. Who knows? Maybe some underground fan girl store is selling candy infused with Sasuke's sweat or something like that.

_I can't believe that idea just came out of my head. Underground fan girl store? Seriously WTF?!_

I sighed to myself. I really needed to take a break if I keep having sudden random outbursts of ideas that contain Sasuke. I think I'm getting to stressed and it has only been a week into the new school year.

"What are you sighing about Haruno?"

I looked at Sasuke as if he was crazy.

"Are you seriously asking me that question? Have no not noticed how many girls are trying and/or planning to kill me for being your partner? They have ALL been glaring at me the whole week."

"Well, you know, suck it up."

OHMYGAWD. I cannot believe Sasuke just told me to SUCK IT UP when this is all HIS fault. Is he really that insensitive? No of course not. The bastard really just doesn't give a shit.

"You know, this really isn't your problem so just don't talk to me unless necessary or else your followers will think up of some crazy story and make it as an excuse to lock me up inside the bathroom stall AGAIN."

"Wow. Can't even pee in peace huh?"

"No way in hell."

"Well why don't you ask Neji for help?"

_What? Did he just mention Neji?_

"Excuse me?"

"I heard he confessed to you."

"Yeah so? I haven't answered him yet."

"So what's your answer?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is my business. Neji is my friend."

"Are you also his love guru or something? Anyway I won't tell you since I even haven't told Neji yet. And please stop talking to me, the girls are starting to glare again."

"Ignore them. So when are you gonna tell him?"

"I thought you guys are friends. You should know."

"Yeah but he wouldn't tell me."

"Boo you then."

"Just tell me."

"If you go kill yourself then I'll tell you."

"What? You know I can totally ki—."

I already knew what he wanted to say but I was still thankful for the random jock dudes (I call them that because I have no idea what they're names are and I do not plan to know it either. Plus they're obviously jocks since they are overusing the words 'DUDE' and 'TOUCHDOWN') who suddenly came into our table and talked to Sasuke.

I didn't really pay much attention to their conversations since I was doodling on my notebook. When I noticed the jocks have left, I looked to my right to find Sasuke smirking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"There must be something. Why are you looking at me?"

"I don't think you and Neji would look good together."

"So?"

"So you should just say no. Besides he's way out of your league. I don't know why he would like a girl like you."

"Oh I don't know. Why does Naruto like ramen? Why are you such an asshole? Oh the questions we shall never know the answer to."

"You're a smartass, you know that?"

"Of course I do."

Our conversation practically ended there. I continued doodling while Sasuke just stared off into space. We did this until the teacher arrived and distributed the handouts for today's lab experiment. The class ended without us having to say another word to each other.

But all the while I kept wondering why Sasuke was so persistent in knowing what my answer was to Neji. And where the hell did he exactly suddenly go? Was it really to the bathroom?

Today was confusing but I didn't know that it would get even more confusing during lunch time.


	7. Something Unexpected

CHAPTER 7: SOMETHING UNEXPECTED

Even as I was eating my usual lunch with Hinata and Naruto (recently he has been eating with us more. I guess they're relationship is going great), I couldn't help but think of Sasuke. I didn't really know why I was thinking about him, that scene when I thought he was about to kiss me keeps playing in my head unwillingly.

"You know there was something weird awhile ago that I noticed."

_His face was so close I swear I could feel his breath on me._

"What was it?"

_Was he really that handsome in the first place? How come I didn't notice? Did he get plastic surgery or do I need to get my eyes check?_

"Actually it wasn't really weird. Maybe more of unusually sweet?"

_His lips looked so soft it looked like I could sleep on it. Has anyone invented a shrinking machine yet?_

"Concerning…?"

_For a moment there I actually wanted to run my fingers through his hair. _

"Sasuke."

"Say what?"

Well there's a first. Who would have thought that the name Sasuke would actually wake me up (or rather save me) from turning into one of those mindless zombies known as fangirls.

"I'm getting worried about you. You're becoming jumpy just at the mention of Sasuke."

"I am not! Anyway someone was saying something…uhmm…who was the one talking again?"

"That would be me." Naruto said as he pointed his finger at himself.

"Right…"

"As I was saying before Sakura woke up from wherever the hell she has been, I saw Sasuke do something unusually sweet."

"Which is…?"

"Okay before I begin to tell the tale of Sasuke being sweet, I want you to know something Sakura-chan."

"Yes?"

"Whoever you pick, I am okay with it."

"Excuse me?!"

I looked over at Hinata, total shock spread across my face while she just giggled back at me. Naruto must have told her already before lunch. Sometimes I really wonder if it was a bad decision to pair them up seeing as they like to team up and bully me every chance they get, especially when it comes to my love life.

"Well, I…well…WE think that Sasuke likes you too!"

I think I stared at the two of them for a good 5 minutes before I started to laugh hysterically. Sasuke? THE UCHIHA SASUKE? Likes me? Jesus! What a trip that would be.

"Guys…if you tell me you're on drugs I swear I won't judge you in anyway. Just tell me honestly. Is it weed? Cocaine? ECSTACY? Eew that's gross. If you're taking that then I don't need to know."

I managed to say after trying to catch my breath with laughing too much. I noticed Hinata and Naruto both sighing at me at the same time.

"Sakura when will you learn? You're actually using drugs to escape reality but not in the usual way people do. You always ask 'are you on drugs?' or 'are you crazy?' Have you ever thought for just one moment we are not teasing you but telling you the actual truth because you are extremely too blind and dense to see reality as it is?"

"Uhhh…No."

"You idiot."

"Thanks? Haha…"

"Sakura-chan, maybe you'd think otherwise when you learn what Sasuke did."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. So what could he have possibly done to make you assume he likes me?"

"Okay well listen, I saw Sasuke suddenly running out of the classroom at full speed. And it wasn't even the type of run you'd see him doing during PE. You know not that graceful shit he does where half of the girls in class get a nosebleed. It was a full on 'I got to get out of here before someone catches me' run."

"Yeah well he did suddenly stand up while we were talking and said he needed to go to the bathroom. Maybe he really REALLY needed to go to the bathroom."

"Nope that wasn't it. I followed him to the bathroom and…"

"Wait. You went after him to the bathroom? Naruto that is so gay."

"How the hell is that gay? That's not gay right Hinata?!"

"Eh?! Uhmm…uhh…"

"Whatever, continue with the story Naruto."

I said as I rolled my eyes and tried not to further prove that Naruto's action was totally gay.

"Anyway I casually went in and pretended I didn't see him run for his life. The conversation went like this…"

"_Hey Sasuke!"_

"_Naruto? You're here early."_

"_Yeah well I had some business to attend to."_

"_Business this early? What could be so important that you would actually get up early?"_

"_Uhh…Hinata?"_

"_Right…"_

"_Anyway Sasuke what's wrong? I saw you running as if someone was out to kill you."_

"_And so you followed me here to see what's up?"_

"_Well…yeah."_

"_Naruto that is gay."_

"_What?! A concerned friend followed you to see if you are all right! How can that be considered gay?"_

"_Well you followed me to the bathroom so that's kinda weird. Only girls go to the bathroom in pairs or groups. Men go alone unless they're gay."_

"_So if I would have followed you elsewhere it wouldn't be gay?"_

"_Yup."_

"_You have sexuality issues, seriously. Anyway we're straying from the topic here. Why were you running for your life again?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_Hmm…it must be something really embarrassing since you ever refuse to tell your best friend."_

"…_.."_

"_I should just go check the classroom to see what you were running from then…"_

"_Hn. Whatever."_

"And so I went to see what was up with that classroom that Sasuke came from. I didn't really see anything wrong with it. There were just students walking and talking amongst themselves. I almost concluded that maybe he just really did need to pee very badly."

"See I told you Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke is incapable of actually doing anything sweet and besides there was no opportunity for him to be sweet in that scenario anyway."

I concluded as I was getting ready to clear out my tray. There was nothing really more to say plus I really didn't want to talk about the Uchicha brat so extensively like this. I already saw him this morning, I don't want to talk about him too.

"Wait Sakura I'm not finished yet! Sit down!"

Naruto grabbed my arm and yanked me down back to my seat.

"Ouch! That hurt Naruto!"

"Oops! Sorry! Anyway as I was saying I was about to conclude the reason for his freaky running when I suddenly saw you in the room too. I had forgotten that that was the class you were in with Sasuke and it all made sense to me."

"Okay my genius lover, please bestow upon us your great revelation in this matter."

I didn't know if I winced because Hinata just referred to Naruto as her genius lover or because Naruto, the resident idiot, actually understood something that even I couldn't.

"He ran away for you."

"What?!"

I take that back. Naruto can never understand anything except ramen.

"You know you have to explain to me and Sakura how you came up with this and don't say because the ramen gods told you!"

"Why would the ramen gods talk to me about Sasuke?"

"NARUTO!"

Hinata and I said in unison. I had never known Hinata to get impatient, but then again I had never known Naruto to be observant. This day is just full of learning isn't it?

"OKAY OKAY! Calm down ladies. Anyway I went to the classroom to see what it was he was running from. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just the usual noisy students piling into the classroom setting. I was about to dismiss his unusual behavior as something that he really just needed to pee when I suddenly saw Sakura inside the room and it all made sense."

I arched my eyebrow and leaned a bit closer as I waited for Naruto's amazing explanation. I didn't really understand what was so interesting about Sasuke and I. For one thing we hate each other's guts. Naruto and Hinata should know how much I hated Sasuke so I don't really understand why they keep creating situations in their head wherein we actually get along. I wondered for a moment if they were worried about me.

_Did they think I was uncomfortable around them? From the outside I look like the third wheel. I wonder if they think I'm bothered by it. _

It wasn't something I've never heard before since I've heard people comment about it. Maybe they heard about it too and were concerned.

I sighed to myself. They really should stop paying attention to me so much. There isn't anything to pay attention to.

"Okay so what? Sakura was there and you realized that…? You wanted to dye your hair pink too?"

"I told you guys, it's really natural. I was born this way."

"No! Of course I'm not dying my hair pink. I'm not gay!"

"That's now what Sasuke thinks."

"Shut up Sakura! Do you want to hear the rest or not?"

I could tell Naruto was getting impatient and annoyed. He wanted to tell us something he discovered so badly that my curiosity increased.

"I'm sorry. Go on. We aren't going to interrupt you anymore."

"Good. So anyway, I saw Sakura and then it hit me. I remembered how you had chemistry together and how you and Sasuke were probably the first ones to arrive the room right?"

"Yeeaaahh…so?"

"Then when you guys heard people coming in, he suddenly darted out the room, am I right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"He darted out of the room because he didn't want people to see you talking to each other. Especially ALONE. IN A CLASSROOM. EARLY IN THE MORNING. ALONE. TOGETHER."

"What!? No way. Sasuke doesn't care about stuff like that. I could get killed by his crazy stalker bitches and he still wouldn't care enough to help me out. This is crazy."

I started to stand up, more quickly this time as to avoid getting yanked back down again by Naruto. I headed for the trashcans as I heard Hinata and Naruto shuffle behind me, their movements obviously more noisy from getting up suddenly to follow me.

"Sakura."

Naruto sort of whispered to me as he was suddenly beside in a flash. I never really could get how fast he moved sometimes. Maybe it was because of all the sports he plays.

"What?"

I said in a harsh tone, maybe a bit harsher than I intended it to be.

"Are you mad?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face Naruto and Hinata, both who had alarmed and sorry expressions.

"We're sorry if I made you upset Sakura, it's just that…"

Naruto stopped and turned to look at Hinata as if asking for help. I could tell he was having trouble with handling all these feelings. He was a guy after all. There must be some kind of man code that says boys can't talk about feelings to girls or something.

"It's just that we tell it like we see it."

"What do you mean?"

"You like Sasuke don't you?"

"WHAT!? Are you crazy?! That slimey son of a b…"

"That's exactly it. You know I've never ever seen you be mad at someone THAT MUCH and you probably haven't noticed but you seem to be thinking of Sasuke A LOT. And don't tell me it's because you seek vengeance on him or something because even if you hate the person, no one can actually think about someone that much unless you have feelings for him. Deny it or not Sakura but we, as your friends aren't going to lie to you. It's our duty to tell you the truth even if you don't like it."

Hinata exhaled as she finished the last of her speech and I couldn't help but stare at her. I didn't really know what to say so I turned around and headed for my next class without a single word to both of them.

I sat down on my seat and continued to stare into space as class went on, my mind blank and tired. I was scared and I didn't want anyone to know because despite all this drama and hate for Sasuke, in the tiny back of my mind I knew what Hinata had said was true. In fact, I have known for a long time.


	8. The Long Awaited Truth

_Sorry for the super late chapters. I'm trying my best! Life has been a bitch for awhile and I'm still trying to get my groove on back. Hope you like this chapter :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

Life seemed a bit more complicated ever since Hinata sort of forcefully made me realize my very **VERY** hidden almost non-existent feelings for the Uchiha brat. I knew I had to deal with these feelings eventually but right now I just want to keep them locked away. I couldn't escape it, not now that I was very much aware of it but I hope that my heart could hold on for a little while longer.

Friday seemed to roll on by quick, quicker that I wanted it to be. I still didn't have an answer for Neji and I only had a few hours left before the end of the day. Friday mornings had always been fun for me because I knew it meant the end of another school week. Only on Fridays did I not mind so much the harassments of Sasuke's fan girls (they placed several kinds of insects covered in mud in my locker this morning. They're getting more creative which means I'll be in more danger) but today wasn't like any other Friday. I wished so badly that this day could be over already. My head hurt as I desperately tried to clean my locker up before the bell rang. I could hear several snickers behind me as students went by the hallway. I sighed at myself and continued to place the insects in a plastic bag while finding my chemistry book at the same time.

_It'll take me forever to clean my stuff._

"Hard morning, Haruno-san?"

I turned to my right to see Hyuuga Neji leaning on the locker next to me with a smile that could send the whole schoolgirl population on a rampage. I wondered if he knew of the power his smile possessed. Even I began to feel a bit lightheaded and I wasn't the type to be affected by good-looking boys. I always thought that they would either be dumb or arrogant or both. Neji doesn't seem to be in either one of those categories. I'm still honestly trying to figure out what he is.

"Isn't it obvious?"

I said as I placed the last of the bugs I could find in my locker. I tied up the plastic bag and began to pull out tissues from my backpack to clean the mud out of my things.

"Do you need any help?"

I looked up to see Neji with his hand reached out, waiting for me to give him a tissue.

"Oh! No thank you. I'm fine."

I smiled at him sincerely. It was nice of him to offer to help but only God knows what would happen to me when his fan girls would find out. They'd probably join forces with Sasuke's fan girls and form some kind of DESTROY SAKURA CLUB. I'd have to change schools and possibly even neighborhoods just to stay alive. High school is starting to feel like Survivor.

"Wrong answer, Haruno-san. I'll pretend you didn't say that, okay?"

Neji smiled at me again as if he knew I would reject his offer. He took a tissue from my hand and started to clean the bottom half of my locker.

"Wait! Hyuuga-san you'll get your clothes dirty!"

I tried to desperately pull his arms away as he wiped another layer of mud off my advanced algebra book. He looked at me first a bit surprised then appreciative. He opened his mouth to say something but he suddenly looked cautious and uncomfortable.

"Hyuuga-san?"

I noticed his eyes went a little dark, as if the shine in them suddenly vanished. He wasn't looking at me anymore but instead at something behind me. I turned around to see what he was so troubled at and saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke staring at us, disgust clearly plastered across his face.

"What's up with you? Couldn't pull that stick out of your ass?"

I blurted out without thinking. Automatically, my hands shot up to cover my mouth but it was already too late to stop the words from being said. I watched as Sasuke tensed up, frozen in place looking surprised and confused. He was probably wondering what was up MY ass that made me suddenly lash out at him. Well he doesn't really need to say anything for me to get angry. His very existence already makes me furious.

I had almost forgotten that the Uchiha wasn't the only one that had the privilege of seeing me crack. I took a peek at Neji from the corner of my eye and saw he held an entirely different expression on his face. He looked startled at first, he wasn't used to seeing me lashing out unlike Naruto and Hinata who were accustomed to my suddenly-going-crazy moments or sometimes euphemized as "mood swings", but when he saw Sasuke's face and realized that what I had said was entirely directed at him, a triumphant smile crept across his face. I pondered for a moment on that unexpected reaction of his but I was immediately pulled back to reality by the present situation at hand.

Once I had built up the little courage and energy I had left, I took a deep breath and looked directly at Sasuke with determined eyes. I tried very hard to not glare at him since it was what my eyes would automatically do when I had to look at a douchebag.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to lash out…"

I breathed in another heavy sigh and tried very hard to keep calm. I felt like one of those werewolves from Twilight where if they couldn't keep their cool they'd suddenly change, hurting people around them in the process. Truth is that I wanted to take a rifle and headshot Sasuke right then and there. I had enough of his torture. I already had his fan girls to do that, I don't need him to do it personally.

"…but as you may or may not know and if ever you did, you wouldn't really care…"

I'm still clam. I'm calm. Calm is me.

"…I've had a really bad morning…"

I pointed towards my locker that was now a bit cleaner but was still a tumbling mess of mud.

"…and seeing you just made me…"

Calm? CAAAALLLLLLMMMM? Where are you?! Don't go away!!!

"…want to jump of a fucking building."

And there goes calm, flying out the window and into the sky without so much as a thought of going back to me.

I realized the heaviness of my words but did not regret them this time. I was tired, really tired. I really can't stress enough how tired I am. Who was I to have to go through all this crap? Why me? I don't deserve this. I'm a good girl who follows the rules, plays it cool and enjoys her little corner of the world with her best friend. Sure it wasn't exciting or adventurous but I was happy. I was safe. And now because of Uchiha Sasuke, I had become the butt of jokes and torture. The quiet high school life that I had longed for was taken away from me by some asshole that thinks he can do anything just because he's good looking, rich and seemingly perfect in every freaking way.

I shut my locker with a loud bang, grabbed my backpack, threw the plastic bag in the trashcan, and turned to face Neji.

"Hyuuga-san, I'm sorry about having to help me clean my locker and about all this. I know you've been waiting for answer and truth is I don't think I can go out with you. I'm really not in a state that I can have a relationship right now as you can see but I'd be happy to be friends."

I smiled gently at the still dumbfounded Neji. I hoped that he felt the sincerity in what I had just said but I wasn't really sure if my words had sunk into him yet. He was still a little unsure of what had happened and now probably wasn't the best time to tell him my answer. I held his gaze for a while, waiting for a response or reaction but I turned to Sasuke instead who looked as dumbfounded as Neji was. I didn't exactly know what made them react that way. It was either they weren't used to it or that they know better than to mess with a raging teenage girl.

"I'm cutting chemistry, actually I'm cutting the rest of the day so…yeah…BYE!"

I tightened my grip on my backpack as I started to head for the front gate. It was still early morning and no one would ever think that a student would already be cutting so no teachers or hall monitors were visible yet. I reached for my phone in the front pocket of my jeans and sent a text to Hinata and Naruto saying that I was cutting the day and that they could find me after school at my usual place at the mall.

I stared at the quiet scenery of the school grounds. First period was already starting so only the usually late students were seen outside, most of them giving me a curious glance as they rushed to get to class. When the last of them had gone in, I gazed at the direction of the bus stop. I breathed in the crisp air and slowly headed out.

_----------------_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" was the first thing Hinata said as she and Naruto discovered me huddled in the back section between the teen fiction and manga sections in my favorite bookstore.

"Are you kidding me? You ditched school for THIS?!"

Hinata said half shouting and half whispering. I was sitting with my legs crossed over each other, several comic books and novels surrounding me. Hinata and Naruto stood before me. Hinata looked menacing from my view, towering over me with her face filled with complete fury and her hands on her hips that were slightly shifted to the right. Even though I was way taller than her, I felt like Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk.

"So? What happened? You couldn't have run out of school for no reason. You're a total nerd."

"Gee! Thanks for the compliment Hinata"

"You know what I mean."

"We were really worried about you. Though you do have random outbursts, this isn't like one of them. Something big must have ticked you off."

Naruto added as they went to sit opposite next to me. I didn't stray my eyes off the book I was currently reading and continued to stare at it as if it was something so magnificent. The staring contest ended when Hinata suddenly pried it off my hands.

"Are you even listening to us?! Skipping school is bad! You hear me? No matter what reason is!"

She started to gather all the books around me and gave half to Naruto to put back (I could read quite fast so there were a lot). I was still sitting on the ground while she continued to lecture me about what I did. I didn't really understand what the big deal was, I mean lots of students skip school all the time so why can't I too?

"Because we are not the skip-school type of people! We have morals, values and all that shit."

Hinata said as she waved her hands like a mother does when she's lecturing her child.

"So? What really happened?"

She said gently this time, disappointment and anger vanished from her face as if it was never there. She placed her hands on my shoulder as I stood up and looked at me with utmost concern. She knew me well enough to know that this was not my usual behavior and that something was seriously wrong with me.

"I'm just really tired. That's all. I needed a break from all the crap in school. I'm sorry I suddenly disappeared."

I answered miserably and hugged Hinata. Hugs were like chocolate bars or krispy kremes for me. I'd always feel better after getting one because it would always make me feel loved, like that person genuinely cares for me. Now, I don't go hugging or getting hugged by just anyone, just my parents, Hinata and maybe occasionally Naruto if he needs one or if I desperately need one. I always smell like ramen after I hug him. I sometimes wonder if he bathes in it or has cologne that smells just like it.

Naruto started to wrap his arms around both of us but Hinata jokingly pushed him away.

"Kiba said hugs for boys are like public dry humps so get away!"

I laughed as she Hinata made a shooed Naruto away with her hands. Everyone knew Kiba idolized Barney Stinson from that How I Met Your Mother show. He thinks and acts like him; hell he probably thinks he's the Barney of this high school!

"Let's go get some ice cream?"

Hinata suggested as I picked up my bag and we headed for the doors. We were on our way to the famous ice cream parlor near the cinemas when Hinata suddenly stopped.

"Wait! I just remember something! Aren't you suppose to give Neji an answer by today?!"

Hinata's eyes went huge while Naruto looked nervous and mouthed the words 'LIE' behind Hinata. He already probably heard what happened from Neji and he knew Hinata pretty well that she'd react crazily when I tell her that I declined Neji's offer to go out. Should I tell her? I guess I should since she's going to find out the moment Monday rolls in that me and the Hyuuga prince aren't together.

"Well…you see…"

".GAWD. You said no!"

"Uhmm…"

"I can't believe you STILL said no after all that crap I said about dating and love. What is it? Why did you decline him?! He's such a good guy! Girls would kill to go out with him. Do you hear me Sakura? KILL!"

"He's not really my type."

"You don't have type Sakura. You don't like anybody."

I just stared at Hinata because I didn't really have anything to say back. She was right, I don't have a type but she was wrong on the latter part. I do like somebody but I was still debating in my head if I should tell her when she started talking again.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with Neji?"

"Nothings wrong with Neji. I just don't like him that way."

"Are you a lesbian?"

"What? Hinata are you serious? Of course not!"

I walked towards the counter to order ice cream and asked the both of them what they liked. It was my treat since I made them worry about me the whole day. I ordered chocolate for me, strawberry for Hinata and mango for Naruto.

Everyone was silent as we sat down and ate our ice cream. They muttered 'thanks' when I brought them their orders but other than no one said a word. Hinata, I'm guessing, is quiet because she's trying to figure out what else to say to me to make me change my mind and see the light that is the wonderfulness of dating a guy like Neji while Naruto is just quiet for fear of saying something stupid and ticking of Hinata. The silence was making me uncomfortable so I decided to say something.

"Look…"

Both of them raised their heads and turned to look at me curiously.

"…I kind of…"

Hinata raised her eyebrows at me.

"…sort of…"

Naruto leaned in closer.

"…like someone."

I braced myself for Hinata's reaction as she immediately stood up and banged her palms against the table. Naruto was trying to calm her down as she yelled out 'I knew it!' over and over again. I winced as she shouted close to my ear. I placed my hands over my ears to drown out even just a little bit of her shouting and waited for her to calm down. I smiled at Naruto still trying to shut her up. _Heh._ I gave up doing that a long time ago. There is just no way to calm Hinata down. She's too crazy for anyone to control. She might be quiet and cool most of the time but when she hears something she THINKS is exciting, she goes totally wacko. And hearing that I, Haruno Sakura who is a total romance virgin, likes someone most definitely short-circuited her brain.

Naruto glanced over me, his eyes clearly pleading for help. I arched my right eyebrow at him and shook my head.

"You better give up. You're just going waste energy. She calms down after awhile. She's bound to ask questions anyway."

And sure enough after fifteen more minutes of 'Hinata Gone Wild', she finally settled down in her seat and looked straight at me.

"So…when did all this lovey dovey stuff start, hmm? When did you FINALLY realize your love for the great Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"I can't answer that right now."

Hinata looked at me as if I was some lunatic, her eyes looked as if they're ready to jump of their sockets.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"Because…"

I started getting up and slung my backpack on my right shoulder. I pushed the seat that I was using into the table (because I'm a neat freak that way) and looked up at Hinata and Naruto.

" I need to go home now. Have you looked at the time? I know it's not a school night but my parents aren't used to me not coming home before 8. They're probably freaking out."

"So? Call them and tell them you'll be coming home later than usual. We still need to discuss this Sakura and you know it. I won't let you off."

"Yeah but we don't really need to discuss it NOW. Tomorrow maybe but not NOW. I'm still kind of tired and a good night's sleep would do the trick, I'm sure of it. So please let me off the hook just this once okay?"

I asked with my puppy dogface that I exaggerated a little bit just to be on the safe side since I found that only boys seem to fall for this trick (I tried it with my dad and Naruto, and it worked liked a charm). Hinata eyed me suspiciously for two minutes before shooing me away. I said goodbye to both of them and headed home. I was waiting for the bus when my phone suddenly rang. I looked at the number and didn't recognize it. I don't normally answer calls from people I don't know but for some bizarre reason that night, I thought it was from someone I knew, maybe my parents calling or Hinata being annoying. I didn't really think rationally that night that my parents would call from their own phones and Hinata wouldn't call me till tomorrow.

"Hello?"

"Haruno-san?"

I froze as I heard the voice. My heart had stop beating and I knew that all my senses and nerves had stopped functioning as I failed to get into the bus where the driver eyed me curiously then drove away after seconds.

"Y-yes?"

"Why didn't you get on the bus?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Turn around"

I spun my body so fast I thought I was going to lose my head. I didn't see anyone at first and I sighed in relief.

_Maybe my ears were just playing with me._

I was about to just walk home since I missed the bus but then I heard a car honk at me as it pulled besides me.

"Hey! Need a ride?"

Neji asked as he flashed me a smile that could bring down a thousand fan girls.


End file.
